Heaven is coming down, hell awaits
by Alaisabel
Summary: Sirius has problems with his parents and feels terrible. Luckily Remus is around Wolfstar :3 A songfic for a song by The Dreams called "Himlen falder, helvede kalder" (Don't worry it's translated into english)


The song is "Himlen falder, helvede kalder" by The Dreams. It's an awesome punk-band from the faroe islands :3 go check them out o.o some of their songs are in english as well ^^

Btw. I've tried my best to translate it. My native language is danish and it would probably be better if I translated a song _from _english, but I hope it's all right ^^ And "Himlen falder, helvede kalder" actually means - Heaven falls, hell calls, but that sounded terrible, so I've taken the liberty to re-frase it :3

Just a quick warning-thingy. This songfic is a bit less fluffy than the stuff I usually write o.o

And yes, I am aware that songfics are the biggest cliché of our time o.o but I don't care ^^ this story has haunted me for weeks ^^ so without further ado, the story:

* * *

Han er så bange for at dø

Han er så sikker

Ingen andre ved han skjuler

sin dybe hemmelighed

Hans hjerte banker som besat

Han ligger vågen

endnu en nat tør ik' at lukke

sine trætte øjne i

Han skal jo vær' så fucking perfekt

men der' en side han gemmer væk

_He's so afraid of dying_

_He's so confident_

_No one know that he's hiding_

_his secret_

_His heart is pounding furiously_

_He lies awake_

_another night, doesn't dare to close_

_his tired eyes_

_He has to be so fucking perfect_

_But there's a side he's hiding_

XxX

Sirius Black had always been confident. Why wouldn't he? He was the most attractive bloke at Hogwarts. He was funny, courageous, daring and smart. He was popular, admired and envied by everyone. He was also one of the ringbearers of the coolest groups in school.

Yet he was awake in the middle of the night, staring into the ceiling of his fourposter holding back the tears.

His parents hated him. No, they didn't hate him, they just didn't care, Sirius corrected himself. His parents pretended that their eldest son didn't exist. That he wasn't the biggest disappointment of their life.

Sirius kept telling himself that he didn't care.

XxX

Yo Han kæmper mod dæmoner

Klaustrofobiske visioner

Han er fanget i sit eget tankespind

Spærret inde i sit indre

Himlen falder helved' kalder

Mon der nogen derude der ved at han er til?

_Yo, he's fighting demons_

_Claustrophobic visions_

_He's trapped inside the figments of his own imagination_

_Locked away in his mind_

_Heaven is coming down, hell awaits_

_Does anybody out there know that he exists?_

XxX

What was he supposed to do?

He had tried to be a rebel. It was far better to be a rebel than to be invisible. That way his parents couldn't deny his existence completely. That way they were forced to notice him to give him just a bit of the attention he hungered for.

It had been like that ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year. They never wrote to him, they never mentioned him, they never talked to him. They didn't care. Not even on his birthday.

Sirius would never admit it, but he envied his younger brother. Regulus, he spat. If only he could be more like him. Slytherin and obsessed with purity of the blood. Regulus always got a letter on his birthday.

Would anyone even notice if he simply killed himself?

XxX

De andre fatter ik' skid

De ser ham som en tjekket

knægt der har det hele

og meget mer'

Men han er fucked op i sit hoved

Han savner én han kan stole på

som ta'r ham, som ta'r ham som han er

_The others don't understand shit_

_They see him as a cool kid_

_Who has everything_

_and much more_

_But he's fucked up in the head_

_He's missing someone he can trust_

_who accepts him, accepts him as he is_

XxX

Sure, everyone pretended to like him, but no one knew the real Sirius. They all just assumed, never caring to actually get to know him.

Everyone thought that he had everything his heart desired. Wealth, popularity, a great life.

Sirius got up. He furiously wiped away a salt tear. He didn't care, he kept telling himself. He wouldn't cry over not receiving a bloody birthday greeting. He was sixteen for Merlin's sake.

Sirius walked over to the window. What if he just jumped? Would anyone care? Would anyone cry?

XxX

Han gider ik' vær' så fucking perfekt

bare der var én der ku' ta' ham væk

_He doesn't want to be so fucking perfect_

_If only someone could take him away_

XxX

He was sick and tired of people always thinking of him as perfect. It didn't matter what he did. Bully the other students, being mean, disrespect the teachers, smoke. Everyone just thought that he was cool.

Sirius took a deep breath. No, they wouldn't care. He opened the window.

"Sirius?" a sleepy voice sounded behind him. A warm hand was placed on his chilled upper arm. "What are you doing?"

Sirius turned around and faced Remus. Remus was standing in his pyjamas, rubbing his eyes. His light brown hair was sticking out in every direction in an adorable fashion, indicating that he'd just woke up.

"Nothing," Sirius replied with a shrug.

Remus looked at him with his huge amber eyes "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied with a hollow voice. Shit, why couldn't Remus go away? Before Sirius did something stupid like spilling his heart to the boy or something.

"Are you sure?" the look of concern hit Sirius in the midsection. Why did Remus have to be so adorable?

"I'm fine," Sirius replied, faking a laugh and ruffled Remus' soft hair.

"No, you're not," Remus stared directly into his eyes, into his very soul.

"It's just… my parents…" Sirius mumbled.

Remus immediately understood. He always did. He didn't say anything, he just bit into his lower lip.

Suddenly Remus' comforting scent was everywhere. Sirius stiffened in shock as the shorter boy flung his arms around him.

XxX

Fra de krybende dæmoner

Klaustrofobiske visioner

Han er fanget i sit eget tankespind

Spærret inde i sit indre

Himlen falder helved' kalder

Mon der nogen derude der ved at han er til?

_From the crawling demons_

_Claustrophobic visions_

_He's trapped inside the figments of his own imagination_

_Locked away in his mind_

_Heaven is coming down, hell awaits_

_Does anybody out there know that he exists?_

XxX

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' fragile body. And suddenly he knew, what he'd always known; Remus cared.

Sirius felt Remus' warm breath against his neck and inhaled his smell. The smell alone removed all his dark thoughts, none of it mattered anymore.

"Happy birthday, Sirius" Sirius felt his heart shatter to a million pieces and re-join in a warm, happy feeling.

"I love you, Remus," he whispered softly into his hair.

Remus lifted his head and suddenly his lips were on Sirius'.

XxX

Faðir vár, Tú, sum ert í Himli.

Heilagt verði navn Títt.

Komi ríki Títt.

Verði vilji Tín,

sum í Himli, so á jørð.

Gev okkum í dag okkara dagliga breyð.

Og fyrigev okkum syndir okkara,

so sum vit eisini fyrigeva teimum, ið móti okkum synda.

Leið okkum ikki í frestingum,

men frels okkum frá tí illa,

tí at títt er ríkið, valdið og heiðurin um allar ævir. Amen...

_Our Father, which art in heaven, _

_Hallowed be thy Name. _

_Thy Kingdom come. _

_Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven. _

_Give us this day our daily bread. _

_And forgive us our trespasses, _

_As we forgive them that trespass against us._

_ And lead us not into temptation, _

_But deliver us from evil. _

_For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory,_

_For ever and ever._

_Amen._

* * *

The last part is in faroese, no I don't speak the language, but I can recognize The Lord's Prayer when I see it ^^

Please Review, it means a lot to me ^^


End file.
